Naruko's Best Birthday Ever
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Naruko is miserable it's her birthday little does she know she's in for a lot of surprises today.


I wanted to try at a Naruko story before I started my grand story tell me if you like it or hate it now warning may make you cry I have at certain parts.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

NARUKOS BEST BIRTHDAY EVER

Naruko was miserable today was her 13th birthday and also the day the forth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox and sealed it in Naruko. Each year she stayed in her apartment to avoid the villagers because they treated her the worst on this day trying to kill her in a drunken rage but today she wasn't going to stay in her apartment she headed to one of the training fields escape the hurt and loneliness but what she did not foresee was the Third Hokage along with her friends team 7 as well as the rest of rookie nine including Team Guy even Konohamaru and his team had organised a surprise birthday party for Naruko the Third Hokage would also attend seeing as he saw himself as her grandfather the sun was starting to set and everything was ready but no one could find Naruko but the Third had a hunch where she was.

MEANWHILE WITH NARUKO

Naruko was sobbing silently by the lake that was at the training ground she wondered where the others were probably at the festival enjoying themselves what she didn't notice was a man and woman were standing there watching her. She sensed someone was there she turned and saw a man with spiky blond her and blue eyes and a woman with long red hair she stood up and turned towards the two figures.

"Well what are you waiting for aren't you gonna attack me like everyone else or call me names" she said looking at the two.

"Why would we do that Naruko" the woman asked puzzeled

"It's what always happens today and every other day for that matter all because the Forth sealed the nine tailed fox inside of me and how do you know my name" She said shocking both of them. The man walked forward and smiled at her she looked at him fear evident in her eyes.

"We know you becaused we named you" Naruko looked at them in shock but that soon changed to happieness as she started to cry she hugged both of them at first they were surprised at her reaction but returned the hug quickly.

"Mom Dad it's you I don't know what to say how" She asked silently crying into her mothers shoulder

"We were given a chance to visit you on your 13th birthday" Her father explained while the third Hokage stayed hidden so as not to ruin the moment

"Minato Kushina you never cease to amaze me coming to your Daughters side at her moment of need" he thought smiling

"Before we forget happy birthday Naruko" Kushina handed her a rather large box with orange wrapping paper and a red bow Naruko looked at the present at gently took the wrapping off like it was the most delicate rice paper Inside the box was a photo of Minato Kushina and Naruko just after she was born and also one of Minatos special kunai along side a blanket that Kushina had made. Naruko looked up at her parents and smiled.

"Thank you so much" she said tears evident in her eyes

"Your very welcome but we must be going we can't stay any longer sadly." Minato said sadly

Just then cherry blossom petals started to swirl the two as they floated away Naruko dropped the box and ran after them trying to stop them.

"Wait don't go please" she begged but they just flew higher into the sky until they could no longer be seen.

The third Hokage was sad as well he knew they had little time at least they could still see Naruko grow up from where ever they are now. Naruko just dropped to her knees and started to cry the third Hokage came out from behind the trees and walked up to her and embraced her.

"It's okay Naruko let it out I am here for you" Sarutobi said comfortingly

"Why why did they have to go why couldn't they stay" She sobbed into his shoulder after the crying had subsided he looked at her and smiled confusing the birthday girl.

"Come Naruko I have a surprise for you" and with that he picked up the present from Minato and Kushina and led her towards the Hokage mansion.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Okay Naruko you can take off the blindfold now" The Third Hokage said Naruko did as she was told and what she saw next shocked her there was a banner saying Happy 13th Birthday Naruko.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone cheered she was speechless everyone of the rookie nine along with Team Guy along with Konahamaru and his team were there.

"Whoa how I" she stuttered Kakashi Sakura and Sauske walked up to her smiling

"We thought we would throw you a party because you've never had one and well" Kakashi was stopped when she hugged all three and they returned the hug.

"Thank you I've never been so happy" She said

"Alright alright your happy can ya let go now please it's embarrassing" Sauske said a smile on his face

"Don't be rude Sauske it's the first time shes had a party or this many friends" Sakura said still hugging the blond birthday girl.

"Yeah come on lighten up Sauske be happy for once now lets get this party started." Naruko said everyone agreeing with her.

The party was great everyone came up and she hugged everyone even Shikamaru who blushed at the contact causing everyone to laugh then it was time for presents.

Sakura bought her new orange track suit to which she put on right away

Sauske gave her some new shruiken and Kunai along with some new pouches for them she smiled knowing he was more the type for weapons but she was okay it

Kakashi gave her an some free ramen coupons

Ino gave her a book in flower arranging

Hinata gave her a stuffed fox doll

Shikamaru gave her a new shoji board

Choji gave her an all you can eat BBQ coupon

Neji gave her a book

Shino gave her an ant farm

Kiba gave her a new puppy with she named Yama

TenTen gave her a new pair of gloves along with combat boots

Lee gave her a brand new orange kimono with black flames on it that had the kanji for Orange Hokage. She was shocked but he just said that what good is being the future Hokage if you don't have the proper attire.

Next was Konahamaru and he gave her a picture of her as the next Hokage the Hokage mountain in the background.

The Third Hokage was last and he gave her some scrolls from her mother and father explaining why they choose to seal the nine tails inside of her and also a list of various jutsus that they created

Then it was time for the cake and everyone sang happy birthday they then cut the cake soon it was time for everyone to head home Naruko was walking home smiling Yama by her side Sarutobi came along to help her carry her presents when they arrived Yama barked happily Sarutobi put the presents down and turned toward Naruko.

"Did you enjoy today Naruko" she nodded she looked at her picture of her Mom and Dad and smiled she placed it on the counter and took the blanket and kunai and took them to her room when see came out she hugged Sarutobi.

"Today was my best birthday ever thanks to you old man"she smiled at him to which he returned it

"you're welcome my little orange Hokage" he chuckled the took her to her bed and tucked her in.

"I'm not tired yawn" she said struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep Naruko see you in the morning goodnight." And with that he left her to her dreams.

THE END


End file.
